


[ Sombra x Reader ] A Promise Kept

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Send more love to Sombra mains, Sombra is a lovely tortilla, Sombra needs more love, but wrote mainly for females, it can be a male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: The payload needs delivering and it seems on the opposite team is a old friend of yours.





	[ Sombra x Reader ] A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> [ Warning: This fanfiction was wrote in the prospective of a female but can be read in the prospective of a male. ]

Today was the day, today you and your teammates are to deliver the payload. Your team looked defeated; they know that they are more likely to die on this mission than any other mission before. Even McCree couldn’t get anyone to smile at one of his infamous “high noon” jokes. It felt as if death was inevitable.  
Then it happened, the team set out and spread out to achieve the payload but then it began to decline in luck. The opposite team Talon was waiting for them all along; Widowmaker already taking deadly shots at some members of your team. You were currently hiding in the bushes, kneeling down for cover shaking in fear. You can hear the screams of the fallen, even every now and then you would hear a “fire in the hole” or a “justice rains from above” but nothing too soothing. Soldier 76 told you to hide and deliver the payload when they were focussed on the team and not you. But it seemed as if they knew that, Talon knew something was up as they had noticed you, one of their best enemy shooters, was not in sight.  
Then all was silent on the field except for one huge bang and a “DIE, DIE, DIE.” Then quietly almost like a ghost like whisper, Solder 76 speaks through the team’s speaker.  
“Retreat. Retreat now-” Soldier 76 was cut off, the intercom turning to static as another blow echoed in the distance. You gasp, covering your mouth to lessen the noise of your breathing as Widowmaker strutted by your bushes of protection right after. Her sniper rifle hangs low in her hands, yet still ready to shoot if need to.  
Suddenly the building the bushes reside against to begins to shake, it sounds as if someone huge like maybe Reinhart or Roadhog had run into the building. It felt like an earthquake, some of the metal roofing falling off the old roof crumbling down upon you. That’s where everything went farther downhill than it already was.  
A large piece of metal roofing split in half, falling down upon you. Ducking down into a ball to protect your vitals, your back was punctured. You let out a cry of pain, reaching up and using one of your hands to cover your mouth from being any louder. Using one hand to keep you upright, your vision starts to become watery as tears began to form, in the corner of your sights, you spotted a healing pack in the building across the road.  
“Is anyone still alive? I’m terribly wounded and cannot move. I repeat, is anyone there?” You question into your earpiece. You sounded pained, looking up at the healing pack through the bush. It floated, twirling around and around as if is teasing you. Just as you finished your question a Spanish voice that you know all too well came through.  
“*Hola mi querido amigo. Where are you hiding? **Tus amigos left you behind y’know.” (*Hello my dear friend. **Your friends) You recognized the voice immediately. It was Sombra, you could tell from a mile away.  
“Damnit.” You let out a pained sigh, your left hand that was previously covering your mouth held onto your stomach. It felt as if the metal roofing was moving your insides around with every move you make. You tried to stabilize your breathing, your breathing soon turning ragged. It felt as if all your energy was being used just to prop yourself up.  
“Hola? I know you heard me [Y/N]. *Por favor tell me where you are.” (*Please) Sombra sounded distressed, rushing her words as if she’s moving while she’s speaking.  
You let out a fake laugh, “Ha ha, very funny.” You soon let out a groan just as you finish your fake laugh, as it hurt to move your chest even to talk. Your arm begins to shake, it felt like your arms were becoming gelatin. “How do I know you won’t just kill me or take me as a some sort of ransom?”  
“Because I admire your.. What is the word, *valor?” (*courage) Sobra continued to move, every now and then you would hear someone in the background trying to speak to her.  
“Courage?” You ask, letting your head rest against the cool dirt around the base of one of the bushes. “I took Spanish in high school you know, you should remember that.”  
“Tell me now or I will have to hack your location [Y/N]. If I have to hack your location it will bring mi comrades into suspicion.” Sombra spoke with haste, ignoring my previous statement. Is she worried about you?  
“Fine. I’m in a pair of bushes somewhere in the townsquare. Now come find me.” You tell Sombra, not wanting to fully give away your location in case this was a trap.  
“But there are so many bushes!” She lets out an annoyed sigh, someone in the background asking what’s up with Sombra in a deep gravely voice.  
You soon hear Sombra reply to this person who you now assume is Reaper. “I’m going to the baño. Stop following me.” Soon you heard the sound as if she was on the move, “Now can you trust me? I’m alone and mi comrades think I’m going to the baño. Now tell me exactly where.”  
“Look for a building lacking it’s roofing. And in the bushes underneath it is where I am.” You spoke into the earpiece, coughing up some blood afterwards. “Please hurry, Sombra. I don’t want to die.”  
“Trust me, I will not let you die [Y/N]. I won’t lose you, again.” Sombra replied, looking up you begin to hear the stomping of footsteps around the nearby corner. Suddenly the bush shakes, and a pair of tan hands reached in and grip your shoulders.  
“Oh no, it is really bad. You were not lying.” Sombra tilted your head down to take a longer look at your back. Putting her hands in your armpits, she slowly pulls you up into her. You wince but you don’t move away.  
“There’s a med pack across the road.” You weakly pointed across the road inside another building.  
She looked over there and glanced back at you, slowly reaching down and picking you up bridal style. She cautiously carried you across the road and lied you down onto your stomach on the bar table. You lazily peek up at her, watching everything she’s doing. She gracefully rushes over to the medpack and unhacks it, you hadn’t noticed that before. Bringing it over to the table, she opened it up and pulling out some of the bandages, inspecting all of the medical supplies the two of you have.  
“*Merda.” (*Shit) Sombra whispers out as she pulls up your shirt, cutting the shirt around the metal sheets of roofing. You wince, resting your forehead against the cool of the tabletop.  
“Who knew we’d end up here after all these years.” You whisper out, mumbling into the table. “Do you ever miss the old days? Fooling all those cops as kids?” You smile, reminiscing on all those memories. Sombra smiled a sad smile and continued on, guessing she ignored your statement as she didn’t comment on it immediately.  
“It was fun, though it wasn’t for long. It went by too fast for mi liking.” Sombra replied after a few minutes of silence. Picking up a small package and opening it, Sombra handed you some painkillers and the bottled water. “Here, take it. You’ll need it.”  
You take the pills without question, though it took a large amount of effort to swallow down those pills. Your head began to spin as you began to look up in drowsiness, Sombra stared down somberly at you, reaching out and putting her hand over yours.  
“*Lo siento [Y/N].” (*I’m sorry) Sombra told you in a hushed tone. You squeezed her hand confusedly; as your head spun so fast that soon you were unconscious without realizing it. Your last thought was of one word: why?  
***  
When you awoke you were in an uncomfortable hospital bed, surrounded by a bland decorated room. Confused of where you are, you begin to inspect everything noticing the small things like the IV in your arm or that the clock hand is two minutes from 4 in the afternoon. Your eyes felt as if they widened to the size of the moon, there lay a calendar on the back of the door. Looking closer it appeared that it was almost two weeks after the day of the payload delivery.  
“Hello?” You questioned to no one, noticing the nurse button on the left side of the bed. Cautiously you pressed it, having it make no noise you assume it didn’t work. Until a certain Swiss woman entered the room in a rush.  
“Oh my, [Y/N]! You're finally awake, I thought you’d never wake up.” Mercy rushed to your side, grabbing the clipboard connected to the end of your bed. “You were in a coma-like state for nearly two weeks and you’ve been on-” You cut her off.  
“I don’t want to know the details of medicine Mercy. How did I get here?” You question, your voice strained as you had not used it for what it felt like as years.  
“Oh you don’t remember? Your earpiece went off showing your location and you sent a SOS message. We were all surprised you managed to do that, you’ve never been that good with technology.” Mercy replied happily. Your mouth went dry, you couldn’t believe it. Sombra had helped you escape and she kept your promise to keep you alive. You are alive, all thanks to her and her talent of hacking.  
“I guess I had a little help from an old friend of mine.” You croaked out slowly, looking out the nearby window with a small smile on your lips. An old friend to be remembered.


End file.
